1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure of a sliding door and a swing door for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a connecting structure of a sliding door and a swing door for a vehicle capable of ensuring a side strength of the vehicle for the sliding door without a B pillar and reinforcing the connecting structure of the sliding door and the swing door.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in order that a plurality of persons may enter easily inside and outside a room, a sliding door is provided in an omnibus vehicle of which a room is widely formed so that more passengers may board.
FIG. 1A illustrates an example of a vehicle to which a sliding door 10 with a B pillar is applied in the prior art, and the sliding door 10 guides a rail which is vertically attached to a vehicle body and moves along a quarter panel forming a side part of the vehicle body through a roller supported by roller arms at the upper and lower portions of the inner side of the door 10 to open the inside of the room.
In this case, a B pillar 14 which vertically connects and supports a loop 12 and a floor panel 13 of the vehicle body is installed between a swing door 11 and the sliding door 10.
However, since the B pillar 14 vertically blocks the center of the side part of the vehicle body, when the passenger gets in or out of the vehicle, particularly, a back seat, a space is small.
In consideration of the aspect, recently, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, a vehicle to which a sliding door without a B pillar is applied has been developed, and as a result, the getting in and out characteristic in which the passenger can easily get in or out of the vehicle may be improved to improve marketable quality of the vehicle.
However, the vehicle without the B pillar in the prior art needs to satisfy a side door strength rule of a predetermined level or more, and since the side door rule is a requirement for producing and marketing the vehicle, there is a problem in that the strength of the pillar needs to be compensated in the door 10.
Further, in the prior art, as illustrated in FIG. 1C, the strength is ensured by installing the latch at the swing door and configuring a striker inside the sliding door. However, in this case, the strength is stable, but there is a problem in that the swing door has to be opened in order to open the sliding door.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.